Through the darkness of loneliness
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Samantha's parents were killed and Bruce Wayne took her under his wing, but she doesn't know that he is Batman. She has fallen in love with Jason Todd, aka Red Hood. When he doesn't come home one night she goes into complete depression but so does Jason. Has Samantha gotten under the red mask? Will Jason go back to her? Or will Samantha go in sane before he can get to her? Or death
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Samantha P.O.V

I sit at Wayne Manor on a window sill holding my knees close to my face. My brown, long, wavy hair tied up in a bun. I wear a blue tank top and dark blue jeans. I look out of the window as the sun sets. The beautiful sun, but alone up in space as it can kill anything that touches it. Not like most of the people in Gotham but some do. I was born here in Gotham. But, my parents are no longer around. They were killed when I was only ten years old. They were my only family that wasn't in prison, or dead. I only started living at Wayne Manor because Bruce Wayne told me he could help me stop my anger. But it still comes and goes. His never really around to help me but he tries his best when he is at home. Alfred takes care of me mainly. His pretty cool. His like my granddad Where as my real granddad is dead after he severed a life sentence in arkham. He murdered a man and his wife all because the man took his money and life away from him. So I've pretty much been born into a family of murders and wacko's. But I think that I'm going mad, I see my parents when I'm about to do something dangerous.  
They tell me to be careful and to think about what I am doing. But I haven't done anything dangerous in a while, so I haven't seen them. I mainly sit on the window sill I'm on now. Bruce some times comes over to me and tells me about how he was when his parents were killed. He would tell me how Alfred helped him and what they did together. But then he would have to go. His work demands much of his time. I have Jason though, only if I call him. He hasn't came home in a while. I remember when I met him. We were both thirteen, he lived with Bruce, he was taken in by Bruce like I was. I never classed us as a family. It just didn't feel right, the feelings I had for Jason, they couldn't be classed as brother and sister feelings. I'm in love with him. But over the years Jason has fell for over girls. It's hurt me before but now I haven't seen him, I don't really care about it.  
I look at the darkness of the city when Bruce comes up to me.

"Sam, I want you to come down stairs to the business party I'm holding to raise some money for a foster care home." He says as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I want to stay up here." I reply. "Come on, what did I tell you about being around people and how it helps you." He reminds me. "I just don't feel like it today." I lie. "Okay, well if you do come down put your red dress on." Bruce tells me as he walks out the room. I continue to look out the window at darkened Gotham.

Bruce P.O.V

I watch Sam as I walk out of her room. I feel bad about what has happened to her but she can't let that anger go. I don't know what's wrong with her now. But she was never like this before Jason left. That probably why, she did look at him in a special way. She was in love with him. I walk down stairs to all my guests. I mingle and shake hands for the rest of the night until about two o'clock. After everyone leaves I go up stairs to check on Sam again. I walk in the door without making a sound. I see her with a picture at the window sill. I walk up behind her and look over her shoulder at the picture. It was her and Jason at junior prom. Sam wore a baby blur dress and Jason went in a smart suit. I clear my throat and Sam looks up at me. "Oh... hey Bruce." She says. I get a chair and sit next her. "You miss him don't you?" I ask. Sam looks down at the picture of her and Jason and I see a tear run down her face. "Yes." She cries. I put her in my arms and hold her while she cries. "It's okay." I whisper to her.  
After an hour of her crying she falls asleep in my arms and I pick her up to put her in her bed. I put the covers over her and kiss her gently on the forehead. I walk her room and close the door behind me. Alfred is waiting for me. "Sir, a master Todd is on the phone asking for you." He tells me. I run to the phone and I put it by my ear. "Hello." I say. "Oh finally. Hey Bruce. Listen I've got into a bit of bother, you need to get to the old train station in old town." Jason tells me. "Why should I?" I ask him. "Because, if you don't Sam may never get to see me again." He replies. I hear the depression in his voice. "I'll be there in three minutes." I say. I put the phone down and run to the Batcave I put my gear on and get in the Batmobile and drive to old town. I see Jason and I stop the car. I get out and walk to him. He leans against a wall looking at me. "You took your time." He says. "What did you need me for?" I ask. "I need you to get Sam to trust me again. I haven't been truthful with her and I want to make it up to her." He replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha P.O.V  
I wake up in my bed. Bruce must've put me in here. I pull the covers off me and I sit up in my bed. Alfred comes in with my breakfast and a list of what Bruce wants me to do.  
"Master Bruce has requested that you go to his office right away." Alfred tells me.  
"Okay." I reply. Alfred leaves the room and I get out of bed and put on my dressing grown. I walk to Bruce's office and knock the door.  
"Come in." He calls. I walk through the door and see Bruce at his desk at the end of the room. I walk up to his desk and I try to smile but fail.  
"Listen Sam, I got a phone call last night. It was from Jason." Bruce tells me.  
"Jason?!" I gasp.  
"Yeah, he said that he wants you to meet him at the new restaurant in up town." Bruce says. I feel my face go red.  
"When?" I ask.  
"In an hour." Bruce replies. I run out the room smiling my face off. I run to my room and grab my red dress and run to the bathroom. I put my dress on the rail on the door and grab my old make up bag.  
I put on all my things and I run down stairs to meet Bruce at the door.  
"You look beautiful." He tells me.  
"Thanks." I say. I run out to the car. Bruce and Alfred get in the car and Alfred drives to the restaurant.  
"Sam I'll be in the office at work. If you need me just give me a call." Bruce tells me as I get out the car.  
"Okay." I reply. I walk to the front doors of the restaurant and go through them. I get showed my table and I sit and wait. An hour goes by and I start to worry. His not going to show up is he? I go to stand up when a wall goes passing in front of my table. I scream and run. Everyone has left before me. A masked person jumps in front of me and grabs me. He takes me on top of a building. He puts me on my feet and he walks to the edge and looks down to the ground. "What do you want from me?" I ask him.  
"Just don't panic." He replies. His voice... I've heard it before. He turns back around. He puts his hands at the back of his head. He takes off his mask and I see who he is.  
"Jason!" I gasp.  
"Hey Sam." He says. I look at him without saying a word.  
"Listen. I know you probably mad right now. But, I never wanted this for you, I didn't think it would happen." Jason says as he walks towards me. I stop him by putting my hand on his chest.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.  
"I wish I could have, but its not that simple to just come out with it." Jason replies.  
"I trusted you. I even told you that I loved you!" I snap. I run to a wall and hit my fist off it. I pull my hand back to find its bleeding. Jason comes over to me and holds my hand that's bleeding.  
"I know you love me and trust me, but I couldn't tell you that I was Red Hood. You don't know its been like. Going out there alone and scared that I'll never see you again." He tells me.  
"But you... you left me. And you've only just came back and I don't know if I can trust you any more." I say.  
"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I know the man who killed your parents?" Jason asks me. I stagger back.  
"You found him?" I ask. "Yes, and you won't believe who it was." He replies. I look out towards Wayne enterprise and I look back at Jason.  
"Take me to him." I order.  
"Not yet. I think Bruce should tell you why his never home." Jason tells me. I turn around and see Batman standing there.  
"Just the person we needed." Jason says.  
"Let her go Jason." Batman threatens.  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"Sam, I should have told you earlier." Batman says. He reaches for his mask and takes it off.  
"Bruce? But why?" I ask.  
"To stop people like you losing your parents like I did." He replies.  
"Then why did I lose them?" I ask.  
"Sam look, I'm sorry. I didn't get there in time. By the time I got there they were dead." Bruce replies. I grab hold of my chest. The fire has started again. I fall to my knees. I look up and see my parents.  
"We're sorry honey. We didn't want you to find out this way." My Mom tells me.  
"Mom." I moan. I feel Jason wrap his arms around me. I take a deep breath.  
"Take me to him now Jason." I order.  
"Sam-" Bruce starts but he stops. I stand up and let go of my chest. I hold on tight to Jason.  
He takes me to a old warehouse. He takes me through the machines to a old room. "His in there." He tells me. I walk in and I see the man who murdered my parents. Joker.  
"Oh hey. Who's this girl Jay?" Joker asks Jason. Jason hits him around the face with a crowbar.  
"Shut it clown." He threatens. I walk up to the Joker.  
"You murdered my parents." I say.  
"Oh yeah. Now I remember you." Joker laughs.  
"I watch as your parents eyes burned and then they were lay still, dead!" He laughs. I grab a gun off Jason and point at Joker's head.  
"I wouldn't mess with me." I threat.  
"The girls got style. She learn it from you Jay?" Joker jokes. I go to pull the trigger but I stop.  
"I won't kill you, but I'll make sure you won't kill anyone else." I say.

Bruce P.O.V

I sit in the Batcave typing on the computer. Turning to find the place Jason took Sam to. She can't kill Joker, she won't be able to stop. The old warehouse in down town. I put my mask back on and get in the car. I drive to the ware house and when I get there I hear a gun shot. I get out the car and run towards the door. I kick it open and run in. I see Sam holding a gun pointing towards the ceiling, she's fired a round. But it hasn't hit anyone, thank god.  
"Oh hey Bats!" Joker shouts. I glare at him and he turns away from me.  
"Jason, what are you doing?" I ask.  
"Giving her what she wants. Joker dead and out the way." Jason replies.  
"Do it Sam. You could end it all right now, just think me and you could go around the world without a care in the world." Jason tells Sam.  
"Don't do it. If you do you can't stop what will happen to you in the future." I say reaching out for Sam. Sam looks at me then at Jason and finally at Joker. She points the gun at Joker, but her hand shaking.  
She lets go of the gun and walks out the building.  
"Bats what you think your doing? She could have got what she wanted!" Jason snaps.  
"No, you could've got what you wanted." I say.  
"He killed her parents!" Jason yells.  
"But he killed you and I never killed him for it." I tell him. Jason shots at me and I dodge each bullet.  
"STOP! STOP IT THE PAIR OF YOU!" Sam yells from the door way. I turn to she her eyes are red.  
"What happened to you?" I ask. "I finally see why I've got this anger, it's because of everyone. Their fears, their terror, it feeds me." Sam replies.  
"Sam, your going to that place, don't go there, once your there you can never get out." I warn her. Joker chuckles to himself. I throw a Batarang at him to make him pass out.  
"You don't understand Sam. You go there then you can say goodbye to Jason, you can say goodbye to your parents." I warn again. Her gets full of worry. "Mom, father, help me." She says towards a empty space. She falls to her knees again holding her chest I walk up to her and kneel beside her.  
"I don't want this." She says looking up at me.  
I sit by Sam in my house as she drinks a hot chocolate.  
"How do you feel?" I ask her.  
"Better. I don't know what happened back there. One minute I was listening to you and Jason, then I just lost it. I've never felt that much anger at once." She replies.  
"Don't worry I'm going to be around more. I want you to be my new Batgirl I could use your help." I say. Sam sighs then looks at me.  
"I'm sorry Bruce but I'm being like Jason and Dick." She answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason P.O.V

I'll kill Bruce for not letting Sam get what she wants. I pace in the old ware house in front of Joker.  
"Jeez, Jason just stop pacing and go get Bats." Joker says to me. I point a gun at his face.  
"Shut it. Or I will blown your face to New York." I threaten. I walk out the ware house as I put my mask on. I get on my bike and drive to Wayne Manor. Maybe he won't stop me if I threaten to blown his god dam brains out. I get the entrance of Wayne Manor, I look at the windows to see if anyone is home. I see Sam in the window of her room. She sees me and smiles. She disappears from the window and comes rushing out the door minutes after. She hops on my bike. "Drive. I don't care where we go." She says.  
"As you wish." I reply. I drive us to a house I have in new town. She holds tight and I feel her head against my back. I've done it. I've saved us.  
We get to the house and she runs off to the door. I park my bike in the garage and walk up to her.  
"You need to get that mask off. I want to see the real Jason Todd that I fell in love with." She tells me. I take off my mask and she smiles at my face.  
"I've missed this Jason." She whispers. I open the front door and we walk in. I wrap my arm around Sam and I look down at her and she looks up at me. I lean down and I gently kiss her on the lips. She kisses me back. Yeah, I've saved us both for the rest our lives. I pull back and look at her again.  
"I love you." I say as I brush my hand through her brown hair.  
"I love you too Jason." She tells me. I cup her chin in my hand and we kiss again. I pick her up and carry her to my bedroom and put her on my bed.  
I wake up and I see Sam asleep on my chest. I gently and slowly move her off my chest and I get out of bed. I see I only have trousers on and no top. I walk over to my clothes and put on a t-shirt and my jacket on. I put my mask on and leave the house. I get my bike and drive to upper Gotham. I park by an old building and get on top of the building. I wait for Batman to come and try to get me because I took Sam. And with luck he shows up.  
"Hey Bruce." I say.  
"Where is she?" He asks me in a serious tone.  
"She's at home." I reply.  
"Jason, where is she?" He asks again.  
"Lets just say she wants to be with me, not living at your house where she feels alone and afraid " I reply. Bruce glares at me.  
"I thought you were supposed to be helping her Bruce. Not ripping her a part, bit by bit." I tease. He hits me in the stomach and I fall to my knees.  
"Good shot. Now, my turn." I say. I slide my leg under his so he falls on his back. I pull out a gun and point it at him.  
"You should have just left her with me Bruce." I tell him.  
"Why? So you can turn her like you? In to a murder?" He asks.  
"I don't want that for her!" I snap.  
"Then why take her?" He asks me again.  
"Because I love her!" I yell. My gun blows up in my hand. I scream in pain and grab my hand.  
"You shouldn't point a gun at people Jason." I hear Dick taunt me. I look to my right and see Dick standing there as Nightwing.  
"You'll pay for that. The pair of you will." I say. I run and jump off the building landing on my bike. I drive back to the house where I find Sam still sleeping. I take off my mask and jacket and throw them on the sofa. I go to Sam and I lie next to her and fall asleep.

Samantha P.O.V Just after Jason leaves

I wake up and Jason is gone. I look around the house for him, I find his mask and jacket gone.  
"Oh no." I whisper. I run to the phone. There's only one person I can trust to get him home safe. Dick. I wait for him answer.  
"Hello?" He asks.  
"Dick its me Sam, Jason's gone out to the city. Please stop him from doing anything stupid. Please." I beg down the phone.  
"I'll try, but I'm not promising." He replies.  
"Thank you." I whisper.  
"Anyway how you been?" He asks.  
"I've been better." I reply.  
"What's happened?" He asks me.  
"Nothing much. I just found out about you, Bruce and Jason all being superheroes or criminals " I answer.  
"Listen, we all wanted to tell you." He tells me.  
"Well I don't care any more. I'm not going back to Bruce's house. I'm staying with Jason." I say.  
"Got to go. I hear Bruce and Jason fighting." Dick tells me then he ends the call. I sit helplessly in the house waiting to hear Jason's bike coming up the pathway.  
After an hour he comes home. I run up stairs and get back in bed and pretend that I'm asleep. I hear Jason down stairs and I feel him wrap his arms around me. I turn over and press myself against his chest.  
"Welcome home." I whisper to low for him to hear.  
In the morning.  
I wake up in bed with Jason still there. I look at his arms and I see blood. I move and he wakes up.  
"Jason what happened to your arm?" I ask.  
"Dick blew up my gun in my hand." He replies.  
"You shouldn't be Red Hood any more If you want me to stay then that's what you have to do." I warn him.  
"But I can't stop being Red Hood. Bruce isn't getting the job done!" He snaps.  
"Would you like it if you kill more people and I leave you?" I threat. Jason gets out of bed and walks down stairs. I sit in the bed thinking. Maybe he does want me to leave. Why has he only just chose to stay with me? But should I just let him go out into the night and murder other murders and thugs? Maybe I should become the new Batgirl just to prove a point to him? But would I end up getting killed? How would everyone react? Would Bruce feel like a failure? What would Jason do? Would he just move on? I hear Jason come back up stairs.  
"Look I'm sorry okay. It's just, I've got used to the mask. It kind of helps me." He says as he walks in the room.

"But can't you give it up for me?" I beg.  
"I can't just do that. It's not simple." He replies.  
"Then I want to join you. I'll follow you but I won't kill anyone. Unless they need to be killed." I offer.  
"No Sam. Do you know what I would do if you got killed because of me?" He asks me. I shake my head and he sits next to me on the bed.  
"I would go to every criminal and murder them in a horrible way then I would shot myself in between the eyes. Just to be with you." He tells me. I look away from him and tear form in my eyes. I start to cry and Jason puts his hands on both my cheeks and makes me look at him.  
"But I'm not letting anyone take you away from me." He promises. I gently kiss him and we start from where we left off last night.

Dick P.O.V

"I can't believe that I let her slip away to him." Bruce sighs.  
"Hey, it wasn't your fault. She's fallen to the pit that is called Jason. No one can help her now." I tell him.  
"But I promised to look out for her." Bruce moans.  
"I was her best friend Bruce. She wasn't going to be healed without him. She would cry herself to sleep just to get after from reality." I say.  
"Every thing has gone wrong. She was happy before Jason dated her." Bruce moans again. He looks up at his computer and he starts to type.  
"What you doing?" I ask him.  
"Remember when she went missing for two years and she came back depressed yet she can't remember going missing?" He asks me.  
"Yeah." I reply. I cross my arms and look at the computer screen.  
"Well that was the years when Jason turned to Red Hood. Maybe they met but something went wrong." He tells me.  
"Like in that movie I watched with her. The girl ran away to be with her boyfriend and when they broke up she lost her memory and she find someone else?" I ask.  
"That may just be the same problem with her. She hasn't moved on so her memory is all about her parents and him." He replies.  
"So what do we do?" I ask.  
"We have to get her to move on from Jason. But that could have some side effects." Bruce panics.  
"Like what?" I ask.  
"She could go in sane and kill herself, or she could fall for you and then Jason would come after you for taking her away." He replies.  
"I could live with that." I mutter.  
"What?" Bruce asks.  
"Nothing." I reply. I clear my throat and look back at the screen again.  
"But how we going to find her?" I ask.  
"I put a tracker on Jason as he jumped on his bike." Bruce replies.  
"So we just find him and we find her." I say. Bruce nods his head and he walks to his car. I jump in next to him and he drives to a real bad looking house. I whistle at the state its in. Me and Bruce silently enter the building and we silently go up stairs as we hear Jason snoring. I see something I never wanted to see. They were in bed together. I shudder as I look at them. Bruce pulls out two needles and puts one in Jason's arm and Sam's arm. He puts a liquid in them and he wraps Sam in a blanket and carries her to the car.  
"Drive her home and put her in her room. I'll deal with Jason." Bruce tells me.  
"Wait. I get to drive the Batmobile?" I ask excitedly.  
"Yes. Now hurry the sleeping drug will wear off after and hour." He tells me.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick P.O.V

I put Sam in her bed and look at her face. She looks so peaceful. Yet she has a anger that I can't save her from unleashing. I lean towards her and gently kiss her forehead.  
"I love you." I whisper. I take my mask off my face and just sit on her bed with her. She wakes up after an hour and she starts to panic.  
"Where's Jason?" She asks me.  
"He's at home." I reply.  
"I need to get back to him." She panics. She goes to get up but I stop her.  
"Dick let me go!" She yells.  
"No! It's for your own good!" I shout at her. She gives up and starts to cry. But her tears were red. She was crying blood.  
"Sam. I'm sorry but you have to know the truth about yourself and about me." I say in a serious tone.  
"What is there else to know?" She asks looking up at me.  
"After Jason disappeared he became Red Hood and you ran away and found him. But you broke up and you went into deep depression, that's why you can't let him go. Or your parents death. You need to move on." I say.  
"What do I need to know about you then?" She asks me, wiping her tears away. I put my hand on her cheek and her head leans on my hand.  
"I've loved you from the point of seeing you. Your the one I need and want." I tell her.  
"But, I love Jason." She moans.  
"You did. But he is just using you." I say.  
"No. He loves me." She moans again.  
"Not as much as I do." I say looking in her eyes.  
"You really love me?" She asks.  
"Yes. I'll do anything to prove it to you." I reply. She looks out the window and then back at me.  
"Will Jason move on?" She asks me.  
"I'll make sure of it." I promise. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me. I hug her back. I hear banging coming up the stairs then Jason comes storming through the door.  
"Sam!" He yells.  
"Jason." Sam gasps.  
"Come on Sam. We're going home." Jason tells her holding his hand out. Sam looks at me and then at Jason.  
"I... I am home." She chokes. Jason's face just falls at that moment.  
"This is all your fault! You turned her against me!" Jason yells at me. Bruce then comes rushing in and pins Jason to the floor and he arrests Jason.  
"GET OFF ME!" Jason yells.  
"SAM! SAM!" He yells as Bruce takes him down stairs. Sam cries in my arms.  
"I'm sorry Sam." I whisper to her.  
"Don't be." She weeps. I lift her head and I gently, passionately kiss her on the lips. She kisses me back. I pull back and see that she opens her eyes the same time I do.  
The next Sam is so much happier. Bruce is happy that I have saved her from the depression and that I helped her move on. Sam and I are closer than I ever hoped we ever would be. Jason is in Arkham for all his crimes, so I don't have to worry about him for a while. Neither does Sam or Bruce, or really anyone.  
"Hey Dick, do you want to go out later? Staying here is kind of boring." Sam asks me.  
"Sure. I'll take you out for dinner." I reply. "Great." Sam says. We walk down stairs and we go to the living room and watch TV.

Jason P.O.V

"Let me out!" I yell at the guards as they put me in my cell.  
"I have to get to Sam!" I yell again. No one is listening to me. I hit the wall in my cell and scream. I sit on my bed in my cell and put my head in my hands.  
"I've failed." I whisper.  
"Oi Jay-Jay!" I hear Joker yell. I look up and his standing outside my cell.  
"Get lost clown!" I shout. He walks off with a smile on his face as normal. I hit the wall again and again and again. Until a guard comes and takes me to a interview room. I sit waiting when I see Bruce come through the door dressed as Batman.  
"You'll pay for taking her off me." I threat.  
"Why? I thought you would like to see this." He says passing me a picture of Sam and Dick sitting together hand in hand. I throw it away and flip the table. "You take her away from me and then let him take her even more?!" I yell.  
"It was her chose." He tells me calmly. I jump at him but he throws me into a wall.  
I get back up and attack him from behind but he turns around and stops me. I stop attacking him and just sit on the floor crying.  
"I just wanted to have someone to love." I moan.  
"No Jason. You and her broke up when you were fourteen. You just seem to have forgotten that. Sam has moved on Jason, maybe you should do the same thing." Bruce tells me. He walks out the room and I grab the picture of Sam and Dick. Maybe I should just move on. But how?

Bruce P.O.V

I walk the interview room and walk to Gordon He shouldn't go after Sam again.  
"Did you talk to him about why he took Wayne's daughter?" Gordon asks me.  
"Yeah, he just said crazy stuff like he loved her and she loved him." I reply.  
"The things people will say nowadays." Gordon says as we shake hands. I walk to the car and I drive home to Sam and Dick.  
"Kids I'm home!" I yell as I come into the house.  
"Hey Bruce!" They both yell back.  
"Master Bruce, welcome home." Alfred tells me as I walk into the living room.  
"Thanks Alfred." I reply. I walk to the table in the living room and look at all the letters.  
"Hey Dick, its the uni letter. I think you may have got in." I say as I pass the letter to Dick. I read one of my ones. Just a letter about my party two nights ago. It raised a lot of money.  
"Yes!" Dick yells.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I got in!" Dick jumps.  
"Well done Dick!" Sam yells. The pair hug and then they run up stairs to Dick's room.  
"Should I make Master Dick's favourite dinner then Sir?" Alfred asks me.  
"If you wish Alfred." I reply. Alfred then walks to the kitchen and I'm left in the living room alone. I continue to look through the letters when I find one that looks odd. I open it and read it.

'Bruce, it's Jason. Listen, thanks for telling me the truth. Just let Sam know that I'll always remember her. I've moved on, just like you said. From Jason, aka Red Hood.'

Jason has done the right thing. I hope that kid will be okay. I put the letter on the table then I walk to my room. I lie on bed and fall asleep. Sam walks with me and Dick we were all laughing and we were happy. A giant shadow covered us. Two gunshots were sounded, the shadow disappeared and Dick and Sam were lay on the floor dead. I look around and see Jason with a gun pointing at me. I run towards him screaming. As I got shot I woke up to Dick shaking my arm. "Bruce! Jason got Sam!" He yells at me.  
"What?" I shout. I run to Sam's room and and the window is open and there was a note on the bed. I read it out loud.  
"Bruce, Dick, I'm not going to fall for the stuff you made up. I'm going to find Jason and we are going away. Come after me and I'll make sure that I'll be shot with Jason." I drop the note and I run to the cave. I put my gear on and I get in the car with Dick. We drive to Arkham. The only place Jason should be.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason P.O.V

I lie on my bed when I hear screaming and howling. I get off my bed and look through my cell into the hallway. A girl has a pack of wolves with her and they are listening to her? She tells them to attack the guards and the guards scream in pain. I smile at the way they hurt. The girl looks at each cell until she reaches mine. It's Sam.  
"Jason stand back." She warns. I take a step back and Sam points her fingers at the cell. She some how rips off the cell door so I can get out. As I walk out I see al the inmates running wild.  
"Come on." I say as I grab Sam's hand. I run with her out the building to a police car.  
"You ever drove one of these?" Sam asks me.  
"Of course." I reply. I hot wire the car and I drive towards a hotel. No one was at the front desk so I grab a key from behind the counter and we run to room. I unlock the door and we dash in. I lock the door behind us.  
"You seriously need to get a better place to hide." Sam gasps trying to catch her breath.  
"Well it's best I can do at such short notice." I reply in a seriously tone.

Bruce P.O.V

I get to Arkham to find all the guards on the floor rolling in pain.  
"Dick help the men. I'm going to look for Sam and Jason, they couldn't have got far." I tell Dick. I run up to the roof. I dash around looking for them. I hear a chuckle and I turn around with a Batarang in my right hand above my head. Joker walks out from the shadows.  
"You know something, I thought you would show up." He chuckles. "What do you want Joker?" I ask him in a serious tone.  
"Oh I was just wondering. Is this Sam character working with you or Jason?" He asks.  
"Not for me." I reply. Joker chuckles to himself and walks off the roof. I go back to Dick and more guards have come to help the injured ones. "Are they here?" Dick asks me as he walks over to me.  
"No. They've left long ago." I reply.  
"We've got to find them." Dick panics.  
"Maybe we shouldn't." I tell him.  
"What?! Why?!" Dick snaps.  
"Maybe they really do love each other. I mean they've gone this far to be with one another. Maybe we should let them be together." I reply.  
Dick walks away from me.  
"Where are you going?" I ask him.  
"I'm going to stop Jason from hurting her." He replies. He runs out the door and I follow him.  
"Dick! There's no point in trying they will always get out together!" I yell at him.  
"Its worth trying to stop her from getting killed out there with him. I mean haven't you seen how I look at her? I love her Bruce." Dick tells me as we get in the car.  
"Dick I'm sorry. But I'm not going after them." I sigh. Dick looks away from me and out the window as I drive us home.  
"I just wanted for things to go right for a moment. Just once." He moans. I know how he feels. No one can get what they want with love and war. We get home and I get changed and go sit in the living room. I put my head in my hands.  
"How have I let Jason get away. I've failed him." I whisper to myself. I sit back and look up at the ceiling.  
How have I let this all happen. First Dick, then Jason and now Sam. I close my eyes and I sleep. My dreams come back again. Jason is on the floor on his knees with Dick pointing a gun at him. Sam comes rushing towards Dick and grabs the gun out his hand and throws it away. At me.  
"Choose Bruce. You can't save us all." Sam tells me.  
"What do you mean?" I ask her.  
"Choose!" She yells. I throw the gun away from us all.  
"No. I need to help you all." I say.  
"You should have chosen." Sam tells me. She pulls a gun from behind her and shots Jason, Dick and her. I wake up screaming. I gasp for breath, trying to force the memory of the dream out of my mind. What does it mean?

Sam P.O.V

Four years later.

I put on my dress and I look in the mirror.  
"Oh my god! It's perfect." I gasp.  
"It looks wonderful dear." My Mom tells me.  
"I'll get this one." I say. I take it off and get my other clothes on. I walk to the counter and buy the dress. I walk out the shop with the dress. I put it in the back of my car and I get in the drivers seat and I drive home to Jason. I get in the house and Jason hugs me and then gently kisses me on my lips.  
"Welcome home." He says to me.  
"I got all I need for the wedding. You got all you need?" I ask.  
"Yep, suit, cake and priest all done. But the party I need people to come." Jason replies rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I've already told you, just invite some of the young justice. I have." I tell him.  
"Oh because Superboy, Nightwing and all the rest of the lads will want to hang out with me for a night?" He asks me.  
"You won't know until you try." I reply. Jason sighs and then goes to the phone.  
"Hey Dick it's me. Listen, ermm... do you and the lads for young justice want to come to my before wedding party. Yeah... I'll call the others then." Jason replies after every thing that Dick is saying to him. Jason smiles and runs up stairs. I walk to my bag and I get my mobile out of it and ring a person I think that should come to the wedding.  
"Hello?" He asks.  
"Hey Bruce. I wanted you to know that I'm getting married and your welcome to come and hand me off to Jason." I tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

Samantha P.O.V

"Sam, I'd love to but I got to protect Gotham. I'll come if I can, I promise." Bruce tells me.  
"Okay, Bruce... thanks, for looking out for me when I was younger." I say.  
"Don't worry about it." He replies. We say our goodbyes and I get off the phone. Jason comes down stairs running.  
"The guys want to come to the party." He tells me.  
"Great." I sigh.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Jason asks me.  
"Nothing." I reply trying to sound happier.  
"Okay, anyway I need to go out. Crime isn't going to stop without me." He chuckles.  
"Jason, I told you I'm coming too." I tell him as I gently hit him in the shoulder.  
"You could get hurt like last time." Jason reminds me. I look at my right arm and see the scar some punk gave me.  
"I won't be so careless this time." I promise. Jason rolls his eyes and I know that means yes. I run up stairs and get my jacket and mask. My mask isn't like Jason's. I wear a black leather eye mask. I put my red lip gloss on and run down stairs to Jason.  
He was wearing all his gear.  
"You ready?" He asks.  
"Let's show Gotham a thing or two." I reply. We go out side to our motorcycles and we drive to upper Gotham. We get on top of our building and watch the streets. I see Dick drive past with Bruce in the Batmobile. They meet us on the building as they would of a night.  
"You pair are out again?" Bruce asks us.  
"Just clearing the smug off the world." I reply with a grin. Dick looks at the floor.  
"What up with Nightwing?" I ask Bruce.  
"He hasn't been to happy lately. Don't worry about it. I'm doing my best for him." Bruce replies. I look at Jason who is still looking at the street. "Things are too quiet, we should spilt up. I'll go with Bruce this time and Sam you go with Dick." Jason orders. I give Jason a kiss on the cheek then me and Dick go to lower Gotham on my bike. We get on a building of an old warehouse.  
"So how you been Dick?" I ask when nothing is happening. I sit on a box and wait for Dick'a reply.  
"I've... been... great." Dick chokes out.  
"Dick, seriously what happened to my best friend?" I ask in a serious tone.  
"Why didn't you just stay?" He asks me.  
"What do you mean?" I ask him with a confused look on my face.  
"You were happy with me, you left and went to Jason!" He snaps at me. I stand up and walk to him.  
"Dick, I didn't know that you felt that way. You know that I'm in love with Jason, you know that. Why can't you just leave it at that?" I ask him. "Because! He is dragging you into the crime of Gotham. I mean look at your arm!" He snaps and pulls up my jacket to show the scar.  
"I chose this, not him." I reply.  
"But he dragged you in!" Dick yells. I lose my anger for one spilt second. Dick screams in pain and falls to the floor. I calm down and kneel next to Dick.  
"Dick!" I panic. He gasps and shake.  
"You...y...you se...see?" He asks me. I realise I have become a monster. I carry Dick back to my bike and I drive him to Bruce and Jason.  
"What happened?" Bruce asks as he runs at me.  
"I don't know. We had a agruement and I lost it for a spilt second and then next thing I know he was on the floor screaming." I reply. Jason looks at me and I could thin of what he was thinking.  
I stand up and start to cry. I run off to my bike and drive home. I sit in the living room with my knees at my face and cry my eyes out. "What have I done?" I cry. I hear the front door open and slam shut.  
"Sam?" I hear Jason ask. He comes in the living home and hugs me on the floor.  
"Why did I do it?" I cry in his chest.  
"Don't panic, he'll get the best help we can get." Jason whispers in my ear.

Dick P.O.V

I scream out in pain in the Batcave as Bruce puts things in me. I grab his hand and tell him to stop but he continues to do it. After an hour of pain. I sleep in a dream that feels so real. I stand beside Jason on the aisle as I watch Sam come down the walkway. Her dress was so beautiful, white with little patterns in the top of it and not to skinny or to big for the bottom. Bruce walks with her and he smiles at her when he passes her on to Jason. I watch as they stand next to each other as the priest says the words about marriage.  
"If anyone has a reason for these two not to be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." He says. I have the thought to yell that I love Sam. But I don't I bite my lip and don't say a word. After the wedding, the party comes along. I sit with a beer in my hand. I sit alone as everyone is dancing or talking to others. I watch Sam as she laughs and smiles. I smile to myself and have a drink of my beer.  
I stand up and walk out side the party onto the balcony. I rest my arms on the side and look out at the gardens of the place we're at. Sam comes out and stands next to me.  
"Hey." She says.  
"Hey." I reply.  
"You okay?" She asks.  
"Just fine." I reply as I have a drink of my beer.  
"Not everyday you get married." She laughs.  
"Yeah." I sigh.  
"Dick, your fine with me and Jason aren't you?" She asks putting her arm through mine.  
"Yeah. Just want my best friend to be fine." I laugh.  
"Promise we'll be friends no matter what?" She asks me holding out his little finger.  
"I promise." I reply and grab her little finger with mine.  
"Come back inside, I want a dance with my best friend forever." She giggles. We walk back in and we slow dance to the song that's on. I look at her in the eyes and she looks back at mine. I smile and she rests her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist and we just slowly move side to side.  
"Best friends for life." I whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason P.O.V

I see Dick and Sam dancing and I smile. She got her best friend back. Bruce walks over to me and shakes my hand.  
"You've done well Jason. I never thought I would see you get married, or Sam." Bruce laughs at the last part.  
"Believe me I never really wanted it, I did it for her." I say. I have more of my drink and I walk to the bar, Bruce follows me.  
"Well you should be happy." He tells me.  
"I am happy. I've got Sam. But everyone seems so, sad." I sigh.  
"Why do you think that?" Bruce asks me.  
"Dick wouldn't look at her, let alone talk to her." I reply.  
"Well he is now so don't panic about it." He tells me. Bruce walks away as he does I watch Sam and Dick. Maybe Bruce is right. But maybe his wrong. I know Dick still has feelings for her, that's why he doesn't want her to be hurt. To be truthful, I can't give her what he can. But I still love her the way I always have and always will.  
After the song finishes Dick whispers something in Sam's ear and then walks away. Sam comes up to the bar with me and kisses me on my cheek.  
"Where Dick go?" I ask her.  
"He had to go help Bruce." She replies.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Batman." She whispers back. I nod my head and we let the wedding continue. After the wedding we go home.  
"Well, that was tiring." I say sitting on the sofa.  
"Sure was." Sam laughs. She sits next to me in her party dress, instead of her wedding dress. I put my arm around her.  
"You do know that it is our honeymoon now." I tell her.  
"Yes. And do I get a wedding gift off my new husband " She teases me. I pull her on top of me and we rapidly kiss. Sam pulls me on her. I slide my hand down her thigh. Her hands go up my shirt and then she pulls my shirt over my head to make me topless. I pull at the dress Sam is wearing to make it slide off her. I take it off her and she gently removes my trousers. I pick her up and carry her to our bed room. I lie her on the bed and I lie on top of her. Her hands slide down my back, tonight I will enjoy.

Dick P.O.V

Me and Bruce drive around in the Batmobile waiting for trouble to start up. But none does, half the reason it is like 6am in the morning.  
"Dick, I'm going to drive home now. We're done for the night." Bruce tells me.  
"Then I'm getting out. I'm going to go to my place. " I say. I get out the car and I walk home. I get in my house and I close the door behind me. I turn my light on and I take my mask off and place it on the counter. I go to my bed and I flop onto it and fall to sleep. My nightmare comes back again. It's haunted me for three years now. I run across the roof tops, following the sounds of screaming. I run at my fastest pace, I reach the place where the screaming is... Sam's dead. I drop to my knees next to her body, I pick her up and hold her close to me. I feel her skin has gone ice cold. Her face was so peaceful, calm. Why did she die? Why her, not me? I look at the sky and scream my heart out.  
The bright sun through my window wakes me up. I look at my clock next to my bed and see that it's 4pm. Have I been asleep that long? I get out of bed and go to my kitchen, man am I hungry! I've only been asleep for a few hours. I grab a bowl and some cereal I get the milk and have some wheaties. I go to my living room and watch TV while eating my wheaties.  
"And in other news, Bruce Wayne the playboy billionaire is opening the new foster home for the girls and boys of all ages. This is Vicki Vale, bringing Gotham the news it deserves." Vicki says when I turn the channel onto the news.  
"Hold on... this just in, the Joker has captured a whole building full of hostages. One being a Samantha Jones. A young girl who was looked after by Bruce Wayne. Batman if your watching this, help them!" Vicki panics. I get up and dash for my mask. I do my hair and then I run to my bike. I drive to the building that has everyone in, I'm going to save Sam no matter the cost. I get there the same time Bruce does. Gordon comes up to us.  
"Joker has everyone on the 20th floor, that's all we know." He tells us.  
"That okay, you did your best." Bruce says. We run around the back and we wait. "I'm not letting Joker hurt Sam." I say. "He won't, don't worry." Bruce tells me.  
Bruce silently unlocks the door and we hide in the shadows up to the 20th floor. We hide up on the ceiling when we get to the 20th floor.  
"I love this little party we're having." Joker chuckles.  
"This isn't a party this is a hostage keep!" Sam yells.  
"Oh no, one of our guests are upset. I better give her her party gift." Joker sighs. He pulls a crowbar out of a huge bag from his back. He goes to hit Sam but I jump down and he hits me instead. I fall to my knees next to Sam.  
"Oh look, the bitch has a pup." Joke laughs. Bruce sneaks up behind him and smashes his head against a wall. Joker falls to the ground out cold. Sam helps me to my feet and I notice that her stomach has gotten bigger. We walk out the building and all the hostages run to their families. Jason comes from out of the crowd with a hood on.  
"Sam." He says. He runs to her and hugs her. I get on my bike and Bruce gets in his car. We drive to the Batcave. I get off my bike when we're there.  
"Right, time for questions. Where have you been for a month?" Bruce asks me.  
"I've been asleep all of a few hours." I reply confused.  
"No you were gone for a month." Bruce says as he walks to the computer.  
"My turn. Why does Sam look bigger in the stomach?" I ask. Bruce sighs and then turns to look at me.  
"She is... she is having baby. Jason and her told me two weeks ago. They wanted you to know first but you weren't around." Bruce replies.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam P.O.V

The time while Dick was asleep.

Last night was the best time ever for me. I bet it was for Jason too. I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen and start to make me and Jason breakfast I'm half way through making breakfast when I feel Jason wrap his arms around my waist and he gently kisses my neck.  
"Morning." I tell him. He kisses my cheek and then walks around to the other side of the counter.  
"What you cooking today?" He asks me.  
"Just some eggs, bacon and toast." I reply. Jason chuckles and looks out the window. I finish making our breakfast and we eat it on the dining table.  
"This is some good bacon." Jason says as he takes a huge bite of bacon.  
"Thank you." I reply. I eat my breakfast then I wash up and go up stairs to the the shower. I wash my body and then get some clothes on. Just a tank top and some jeans with socks. I walk back down stairs to find Jason in a t-shirt and some jeans.  
"Sam come have a look at this." He tells me. I walk over to him and sit on the sofa next to him.  
"In today's new, a new villain calling herself the red eye has robbed the largest diamond from the Gotham museum. People say that she wasn't caught on camera, but some people shown what looked like a woman in normal clothes but no mask." Vicki says on the news.  
"I wonder who my next target is." Jason chuckles.  
"Shh." I quiet him.  
"She is still at large and has a giant diamond with her. If you see any more of her please call the police department. In other news, Two-face was put in prison six weeks ago and now has disappeared, so be careful This is Vicki Vale signing off, have a great day Gotham." Vicki signs off. Jason gets up and walks to his mask and jacket.  
"Jason no." I tell him.  
"You heard her. There's a woman out there with a diamond that needs to be stopped." He replies.  
"Yeah, you don't need to go after her. I'm sure Bruce and Dick will get her. And plus its day time, you know the time for us to be a couple and not crime fighters." I say. Jason sighs and then puts his mask and jacket down.  
"Come on." He says as he turns towards me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"We're going out. Get your shoes on, I'll meet you out side on my bike." He replies. I get my shoes on and I meet Jason out side the house and he leans against his bike.  
"Ready?" He asks me.  
"Let's go." I reply. I get on the back of his bike he drives us to a shop that I've been to before.  
"This is where you took me when we first met. You brought me that beautiful necklace. But, Bruce took it back." I sigh at the last part.  
"Yeah and I've got it you back." Jason tells me. He hands me a dark blue box. I open it and I find the necklace in it.  
"You shouldn't have." I cry.  
"It was always beautiful on you." Jason says. I hug him and I feel my tears rush out my eyes.  
"Come on, lets see if Bruce needs us tonight and then I'm taking you to a movie later." Jason says. He drives to Wayne Manor and when we get there Bruce is already at the door.  
"Dick isn't at his place." He tells us.  
"What? Where is he?" I ask.  
"I don't know, his tracker has been damaged I can't track him." Bruce replies.  
"I'll drive around. Radio me if you have any leads." Jason says and then he gets on his bike and drives away. Me and Bruce rush to the cave and look for Jason on the computer.  
"Bruce what is going on? Where is my best friend?" I panic.  
"I don't know." Bruce replies. "Bruce, I've found him. His was screaming at the sky?" Jason says through the radio. I look away from the computer and at the car.  
"I need to go help him." I suddenly say.  
"You can't." Bruce replies. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I grab Bruce's chair and moan.  
"Jason get him home, Sam isn't looking good." Bruce says. I moan even more.  
"Sam." Bruce says as he catches me from falling.  
"We need to get you to a hospital." Bruce tells me. He carries me to his car outside Wayne Manor and drives me to the hospital. I wake up on a hospital bed, looking up at the ceiling. The doctor was standing next to me.  
"Sam your awake. Don't worry about your stomach its nothing serious, you just ate some bad eggs." The Doctor tells me.  
"Thank you Doc." I say.  
"It's my job to look after people." He chuckles. He walks out the room and Bruce walks in.  
"You feeling okay little girl?" He asks me.  
"You haven't called me that in years." I reply.  
"I know, old habits don't die hard." Bruce chuckles. Bruce checks me out and drives me home to Jason. Bruce leaves and I walk in the house with Jason.  
"You need to check dates on food before you eat them." Jason warns me.  
"I will next time. Lucky you didn't eat your eggs." I reply.

Jason helps me for a while, weeks go by and Dick doesn't wake up. Bruce tells me not to worry but I have to worry. His my best friend, I don't know where I would be without him. He helped me through life without Jason. I go to the bathroom when I feel a weird feeling in my stomach, different from when I was in hospital, I'm not going to be sick. I go to the bathroom just in case. I call Jason to come in here with me.  
"What's wrong?" He asks me when he walks in.  
"I have a funny feeling in my stomach." I reply.  
"I'll call a doctor to come and check it out." Jason says as he gets his phone out his pocket. He calls the doctor and leaves the room. He comes back in after a minute or two.  
"Doc says he'll be here in about a few minutes. He said to sit tight and don't move." He tells me. I sit on the toilet lid and wait for the doctor to come here. After a while he walks in to the bathroom and he checks my blood rate, my heart rate and all kind of things.  
"Yep. You better be prepared to be a parent. Your having a baby." He tells me as he clears up all his stuff.  
"I'm going to be a Mom?" I ask. The doctor nods his head and I show him to the door. I sit on the sofa and Jason jumps about excited.  
"I'm going to be a dad!" He says.  
"I'm going to be a Mom?" I ask myself. I look at my stomach and wonder what the baby is going to be.  
"I'm going to be a girl mama." I hear a little girl's voice say.  
"You can talk to me?" I ask it in my head.  
"Yeah mama." She replies.  
"Jason. I can hear our daughter!" I squeal.  
"What? No way." Jason says as he sits next to me.  
"I swear. She was talking to me." I tell him.  
"Make him put his hand on me." My daughter says.  
"She said put your hand on her." I tell Jason. He puts his hand over his daughter and then smiles.  
"She told me she loves me." He says.  
"I told you." I say as I hit him softly on the shoulder.  
"I love you too mama." My daughter says.  
"I love you too." I reply to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Dick P.O.V

In real time now.

I sit in my house with my head in my hands. I've been asleep a month and now Sam is having a baby?! How could I be so stupid?! I hit the wall and throw a coffee table across the room. I hear my front door open and I look towards the corridor Sam comes from around the corner and her stomach in bigger.

"Hey are you okay? I heard a loud bang on the way here." She asks.

"Yeah. I just threw my coffee table across my living room. I'm sorry if I made you jump." I reply.

"Why did you throw your table?" Sam asks me.

"I just lost it for a sec." I reply.

"Okay. Any way I brought you a welcome back gift." She says as she shows me a small blue bag. She hands it me and I look at her.

"Have a look at it. I know it may make you look gay but I made it myself." She says. I open the bag and pull out a long chain. The chain was linked together a little husky at the bottom. I could see the detail, the colours in the eyes and fur.

"Wow! You made this?" I ask.

"Yep. My Mom taught me how to do it when I seven." Sam replies.

"Wow. It's just... wow. I'm speechless. Sam you have a born talent." I gasp. Sam smiles and looks away from me. I put the chain on and it looks good on me.

"By the way. Why did you make a husky?" I ask.

"My name is Husk. When I'm out with Jason and you and Bruce." She replies.

"Husk? I like it." I say.

"Thanks. Any way I better get going-" Sam starts to say buts stops when I look at her.

"Why don't we have a me and you day. Just go out and have a look around?" I ask.

"Yeah. I could use with a best friend kind of day. It'll be nice." Sam replies smiling.

"Great. Let me grab my jacket and we'll get going." I say. I walk out the living room and to my bedroom to grab my jacket. I walk back to Sam and we leave the house. I get in her car and she drives to the mall.

"You can help me pick out some baby clothes for my baby girl." Sam tells me.

"Girl?" I ask.

"I know this sounds crazy but put your hand on my baby." She replies. I put my hand on her stomach and I feel the baby.

"Hello Dick. I'm mama's little girl. I can't wait to meet you." I hear a girl's voice in my head. I move my hand away Sam's stomach.

"Whoa." I gasp.

"Yeah. She can't stop talking about you. She reads my memories and she mainly reads my memories of you." Sam tells me.

"So she likes me or something?" I ask.

"Talk to her yourself. If you put your hand on my stomach and she can hear you thoughts." Sam tells me. I put my hand on her stomach again over the baby.

"Do you like me or something?" I think.

"I want to be your friend." I hear the girl reply.

"Why do you read you mom's memories of me?" I ask.

"I think your a good person. My Mom hasn't seen what I have. I want to meet you." She replies.

"I promise to be there when you are in the world." I promise her.

"I can't wait." I hear her squeal.

"Do you love your parents?" I ask her.

"I love mama most. Daddy, he second. But I wish I could see you in person." She replies. I move my hand away from Sam's baby.

"My daughter misses you." Sam tells me.

"I've noticed why." I laugh.

"You could babysit her when she's born. She's not like normal babies, she is growing fast." Sam says in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean she could be born next month at this rate. She is going to way stronger than me, Bruce is doing as much research as he can. But nothings come up yet, Jason says that the has my DNA and since I have all my powers she has them but better ones too." Sam replies.

"So your daughters a mini you?" I ask jokey.

"Pretty much yeah. Oh and she says your her best friend." Sam replies.  
We get to the mall and Sam drags me into the baby shop.

"Come on Dick you agreed to this." She tells me. I walk around the whole shop with her and by the time we're finish I have to carry the bags over my shoulder.

"Come on, we'll get something to eat." Sam tells me as we walk out the shop.

"I'm not bothered as long as these bags can be on the ground and not breaking my back." I joke. Sam laughs and we go to a pizza place and order for two large cokes and a large pepperoni pizza. I'll work it all off later.

"How have you been with Jason?" I ask her.

"We're happy. His really excited about having a baby daughter. He says he will always be there for her." Sam replies.

"But can he with what he is?" I ask.

"Well... he'll try to be there. I've already said, you'll babysit, mainly because my little daughter wants you too." She replies. The waiter brings our drinks and our pizza over to us.

"Great I'm so hungry." Sam says. We eat our food, have our drinks, pay and then I drive Sam home and I walk home alone. I reach my house and I shut my door behind me. I walk to my sofa and I crash on it.

"What a day." I sigh.

Bruce P.O.V (Haven't done him in a while so thought I would add him.)

I sit alone in the house as I let Alfred have a day off. I think and think about my dream that keeps haunting me. Sam shooting all of them. But now the baby has been left to me in the dream. I jump when the door knocks. I get up and walk to the door. I open it and Jason is there.

"Jason. This is different of you." I say.

"I know, I need help. I don't know how to be a dad." He panics.

"Sure come in." I say. We sit in the living drinking coffee.

"So you see, Sam's really excited- I was at first don't get me wrong. But I can't be a dad, not now, not ever. I mean look at what happened to me. I'm a mess, I kill, I go to Arkham." Jason tells me.

"That doesn't mean that you can't change. I wasn't to good as a foster dad, I don't know if I could even be a real dad." I laugh.

"But another thing is, Dick and Sam have been spending most of the time together. I mean we were meant to go shopping today but she went out with Dick. And she gave him a chain." Jason sighs.

"Their best friends, sure they spend time together. It's because Dick was missing for a month, well not missing, sleeping." I correct myself.

"Yeah. I'm just being stupid. Anyway, cheers for the coffee I'm going to get going. I'll meet you and Dick tonight. Sam said she wants to come to but I tried to stop her, you can think of what happened " Jason says and he leaves the house, leaving me on my own again. I go to the cave and go on the computer. Maybe I can get something about Sam's baby. Legends... nothing. Rumours... nothing. Nothing for anything I search. There has got to be something I'm missing. But what is it?! I stand up and try to think but I can't. Someone puts there hand on my shoulder and I jump. I turn and see Sam.

"Oh hey Sam." I say.

"Funny I was saying that about four years ago." Sam laughs. I sit back down and sigh as I put my head in my hands.

"Have you got anything about my baby?" Sam asks me.

"There's nothing about it but I just guess she'll be a mini Sam." I reply.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sam sighs.

"Why?" I ask.

"I had a anger that I couldn't save myself from. And if I lose it now my dark side runs over me and nearly kills people. What if my baby girl is way stronger than me, she could kill, she could kill me if I didn't give her what she wanted. And remember when I lost Jason, I went completely depressed. I thought I had nothing left, I just didn't open my eyes to the real world." She replies.

"Sam, I did every thing that was possible to protect you, you need to forget the past and move on." I tell her.

"I've tried. I just keep getting flash backs of my parents dead and Jason leaving and not returning. My own family are criminals " Sam snaps.

"But your not. That is saying some thing about. You can be good. You made it through life." I say.

"I just want her to be happy and not like me." Sam starts to weep.

"Don't cry. Your better than any one you think is better than you. You've made it here and you'll make it to any where you want." I say.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam P.O.V

A month goes by, my daughter still doesn't come. She asks me when she will come into the world and I tell her whenever she is ready to come out to the world she can. She can't wait to meet Dick, I've asked her why but she says that I will know as soon as she comes into the world and she meets him. Jason likes to go out and get things prepared for our daughter, I get to rest a lot now and I keep getting pains from carrying my powerful daughter.

"Mama, I'm bored can we go out? Can we go see Dick?" My daughter asks me.

"In a bit. I've got to go see Bruce. We need to find out more about you." I reply.

"But granddad Bruce is boring, he may be Batman but he never does anything fun. He mainly stays in." My daughter moans.

"Fine, we can go visit Dick first I guess." I give in. I hear my daughter cheer and giggle. I get in my car and I drive to Dick's house. I knock on the door and I feel my daughter move around towards the door. Dick comes to the door only in his trousers.

"Oh, hey Sam!" He shoots up.

"Hey Dick." I say as I hug him and my daughter curls up against his body.

"I guess little miss had missed me then?" Dick jokes.

"Yeah, she just begged me to come here." I reply.

"She really must miss me lately." Dick says looking at my stomach.

"Yeah, she can't stop talking about you. She hardly sleeps and it's getting annoying now." I admit.

"Hey can you blame her. Least someone likes me around here." Dick laughs.

"Dick, you know that I'm married, and plus you not think of my daughter like that." I warn him.

"I'm saying it like that, I'm... Never mind. Come in I'll get you some coffee." Dick says as he moves out my way for me to get in the house

Dick comes into the living room with my coffee and he passes it me. I sit on the sofa with my legs on the sofa and I lay my head on the side nearly falling asleep.

"You look tired." Dick says.

"I feel tired. I can't sleep, my nightmares have come back." I reply.

"What ones you always used to have them?" Dick asks.

"I keep dreaming of my daughter, when she's being born I start to slowly die." I reply sighing. Dick's face drops from his smile and he makes a worried face.

"You can't die! You have to fight back!" He panics.

"We can't tell if it's going to be true. I need to be there for my baby girl. What would she do without me?" I ask.

"Just don't go, I'll be there. I'm not leaving you." Dick says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't promise the future, but I'll try." I promise him.

Jason P.O.V

I get back in the house and I see that Sam is gone. No doubt with Dick. I swear, why does she always go over there?! Are they seeing each other or something?! I hit the wall next to me and I pop my knuckle on the wall. I moan and then pop it back in place. I go outside and see that it's dark. Red Hood time. I smile and go grab my jacket and mask. I put them on and go on my bike and drive to inner Gotham. Hopefully I'll get to kill some punk that's been stupid. I get to the city and drive by my building that me and Sam always patrol on. I get up there and see Bruce there.

"What you doing here?" I ask him.

"Sam and Dick aren't patrol tonight so I thought we could tag together and get some thugs." He replies crosses his arms on his chest.

"Thanks but no thanks. I like to kill and not just throw them in a prison." I say.

"Jason you know what Sam thinks of you when you do that." He warns me.

"But what she doesn't know wouldn't hurt her." I say tapping my nose.

"But I could just tell her." Bruce says.

"You wouldn't " I threat.

"But I would for your own good." Bruce says as he walks towards me and stops just a few yards in front of me.

"You should stop with the killing. It's not getting you anywhere." Bruce tells me.

I walk away from him and I feel my mind being linked.

"Hey Jason." I hear Sam say in my head.

"So you turned up? How about your little boy friend?" I ask her.

"I'm here and I'm not her boyfriend!" Dick says.

"All of you pack it in." Bruce tells us.

"Sam where are you?" Bruce asks Sam.

"Just over the road. I'm coming now with Dick." She replies.

"Hurry up, we're stopping a bank robbery down at Gotham bank." Bruce says.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason P.O.V

I stand on the roof with Dick and we watch as Sam and Bruce head in the back door.

"Links still up, no one say a word just think them." Sam sends to me in my head.

"Sure, it's not like I can keep my thoughts to myself any more." I think.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asks.

"Jason don't." Bruce warns me.

"You know what I mean. Lately you want to spend more time with Dick, than we have ever spent together!" I reply to Sam.

"Jason, we're friends and its not my fault that you daughter likes to see him!" Sam yells in my mind.

"You pair save it for later. I see two targets by the vault and I see three hostages." Bruce says.

"On my way." I reply. Me and Dick go through the roof window without a sound and we land behind the guards we take them out silently and place their bodies out of sight. Bruce and Sam come to us and we enter the vault. Black mask and some thugs are by the money and gold. We come out and we attack each one and Bruce goes for Black mask. I shoot two men in the knee caps and they fall to the floor and I knock them out. I couldn't kill them in front of Sam.

We all take them down without a fuss and we take them to the police out side. We all go to the cave and I have to talk to Sam.

"Right, now to where we left off." I say as I pull her by her arm.

"Why? You don't need to worry." Sam replies. She pulls her arm free but still faces me.

"You hang around him more than I have ever saw you!" I snap. "Like I said, our daughter likes to visit him!" Sam yells back at me.

"Yeah sure. Is that why you gave him a chain, oh wait are you going to say that it was a friend thing?" I ask.

"It was! I can't believe you! I would never do anything to wreck our marriage!" Sam cries. Bruce comes over and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and he looks at me.

"Jason, they are friends, Dick would never hurt you and neither would Sam." He tells me. I feel my jaw tense and my body stiffen.

"Jason, your like my brother, I would never do this. I may have in past, but not now. I see how much Sam means to you." Dick says as he walks to us all.

"Then tell me why she would love to be around you than me." I spit through my teeth. Dick sighs before answer.

"Your daughter, she likes me. She tells her Mom that she wants to visit and when she does she doesn't shut up." I turn away from them and I feel my fists tighten. Sam comes in front of me and puts her hands on my cheeks. Her skin felt so cold against mine.

"Jason, I would never hurt you. Ever." She tells me.

"But why does our daughter want him?" I ask.

"I don't know she won't tell me, all she's says is that she likes him and that we'll see why when she is born." She replies.

"Bruce did you know about this?" I ask him as I turn around.

"No. I've been researching about your daughter but there is nothing. She's a new creature." Bruce sighs. I look at Sam's stomach and I feel my whole body shake.

"She can't live." I say.

"I'm not sure. But your daughter is to strong, Sam could die giving birth." Bruce tells me. I look up at Sam's face and I see that she is paler than before.

"The baby is killing you. I'm not letting that happen. Bruce get this thing out of her now." I order.

"I can't, I could kill Sam in the process." He says as he stands beside me and Sam. Sam then screams and she falls into my arms.

"What's happening?!" I panic.

"The baby. She wants to come out now." Sam replies.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam P.O.V

Bruce, Jason and Dick carry me a table in the house and Bruce gets all different things to help me.

"I'm not losing you." Jason says as he puts his hand on my cheek. His other hand was crushing my other hand but I didn't care. I'm going to fight to protect my baby from getting hurt. Bruce puts loads of needles in me to stop the pain but it feels like he makes it worse. I scream so many times that I lose count of how many times I actually have screamed. Dick stands by my stomach with Bruce as they have to open my stomach to get the baby out.

"Bruce it won't work!" Dick panics.

"It has to, I'm going to make sure of it." Bruce says in a calm voice. I feel a knife cut through my stomach and it makes me scream like hell. I feel my eyes start to close and I can't fight it. My dream was right, I'm dying. Jason shakes me to stay with him but I eventually lose all my will to carry on. My eyes close and my life is up...

Jason P.O.V

Sam closes her eyes as Bruce pulls the baby out and I feel the life leave my love's body.

"No." I whisper. Tears form in my eyes and I start to cry. Dick takes the baby away from Bruce and Bruce comes over to me and he takes Sam's hands away from mine.

"There was nothing we could Jason. She's gone." He tells me. I look at her once more. Peaceful and at rest. She did every thing she could for that child, now it was my turn. I walk to the living really slow, my feet hardly want to move. I've just watched as my Sam died from giving birth to my daughter. Do I even want that thing that killed her? Should I even look after her? I finally reach the living room and Dick is sitting with my daughter in his arms. I see my daughters eyes connect with mine.

"I'm sorry Dada " She sends me in my mind. I fall to my knees when I reach her. She sits up and reaches for me. I open my arms and she falls into them. I hug her and she hugs me back.

"Is mama at rest?" She asks me.

"You talk?" I ask. She nods her head and I'm surprised by what she can do already.

"Is mama at rest Dada?" She asks again.

"Yeah. I'm take care of you. I promise not to let you get hurt." I reply.

"Will I be able to grow up to be with Dick?" She asks as she looks at Dick.

"I don't know. We'll see how fast you grow baba." I reply.

"Dada, would you like me to take all your bad memories away?" She asks me.

"No, I'll live through it. Now we need to give you a name." I reply.

"I've got one. Mama gave it me." She tells me.

"What was it?" I ask.

"Sophie." She replies.

"Little Sophie. Welcome home." I say. I hug Sophie again and then I drive her home. When we get in the house she asks me loads of questions.

"Dada what was mama like before I came into the world?" She asks.

"She was a lot like you, young and pretty." I reply.

"Really? I'm sorry I tried to save her as I came here but she wouldn't relax." She tells me. I feel my jaw tense but I loosen it quickly.

"It doesn't matter, least I have you." I say.

"Dick says that you and mama were really close and that you really wanted me here with you both." She says as I let her go.

"We did." I sigh.

Bruce P.O.V

I walk to Sam's body and I almost fall to my knees and cry but I hold the tears back. I cover her body with a blanket and I cover her face. Dick comes in and he pulls back the blanket to look at her face. He gently kisses her on the forehead and a tear rolls over his cheek and onto her's.

"I could've saved her." I moan.

"Bruce, there was nothing we could do. It was fate that did this. And that baby." He makes a disgusted face when he says baby.

"We just need to focus on protecting that baby. We can't risk her getting hurt and then using her powers to hurt people." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder. I've never known how much Dick really cared for Sam.

"Okay. She'll want to be with me, but I think we should let Jason take care of her for a while then I'll step in." Dick says.

"Okay. Go home and try to get some rest." I tell him and he leaves my house. I cover Sam's face again with the blanket. I walk out the room and I got get my phone.

I dial a number that I thought I would never use. I wait as the phone rings.

"Hello." She answers.

"Talia, it's me. I need some help." I say.


End file.
